


The Hauntings

by ExquisiteObsidian



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExquisiteObsidian/pseuds/ExquisiteObsidian
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had been working together in the Department of Mysteries for quite some time, so they rarely found anything that startled them anymore; that is...until they stumbled upon the doll room..."New people! We haven't had a new toy since Bellatrix left!""She was fun..."





	The Hauntings

 

During the 1400 in Europe evil spirits were rampant, and there were far too many cases of possessions, hence exorcists were in high demand. The spirits had no place to go, since they didn't belong to the heavens, nor did they want to go to the abyss; thus, the exorcists resulted in storing them in objects that were preserved in Holy water. One of the most used objects were dolls. Dolls that represented innocence and beauty and all the good little things of our world. But all of the dolls disappeared one day. One moment they were there the other they weren't. Many believed The Devil to have called his subjects back home and soon everyone forgot about these dolls.    
  
These dolls were at that very moment deep in the Department of Mysteries being studied by the unspeakables.    
  
This is where our story starts.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Six year old Bellatrix looked around curiously while still maintaining her perfect posture, she was a Black after all, if she hunched mother would put her in the attic for weeks!  She followed her parents as they walked in the ministry of magic and thought of all the stories she would tell Andy of the things she saw. They were on the 5th floor and her father had told her to stay put as he and her mother went inside one of the many doors.

 

She heard a giggle all of a sudden, and stiffened.  'Is someone giggling?' Bellatrix thought, as she moved her gaze around the room. 'How utterly undignified! Are there plebeians about? Oh, it seems to be coming from behind that door!'

 

As she slowly made her way towards the door, she heard the giggle again. ‘There seems to be more than one person behind the door,’ she thought. ‘And it seems like they are having fun.’ The young girl was torn - she wanted to open the door, but she was scared that doing so would trigger an alarm, which would've sent her parents running to where she was at. Curiosity won over her fear however, and she gently twisted the door knob. She managed to open the door slightly, relieved that it didn't sound off like she had previously thought. Bellatrix smiled to herself, and peered inside. She gasped. 'Oh my!' She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. There were so many dolls inside that room. She wondered why no one ever told them about this place. The young Black noticed something, as she moved her gaze from one doll to the other though - as beautiful as they were, none of these dolls were smiling.

 

Bellatrix entered the room, captivated by the glorious sight before her. She approached a beautiful doll in a blue frock, and touched her face lightly. The doll smiled instantly! Delighted, the raven-haired girl picked up the doll, and took it with her as she started to do this to as many dolls as she could reach and collected the ones she thought were the prettiest. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her finger. She looked down, and saw blood trickle from her finger. The doll had bitten her! Bellatrix quivered in fear, as all the dolls seemed to have changed their expression. Now,  they weren't very friendly. She felt her heart hammering against her chest. It seemed they came alive as she put a hand on them. Soon, they were grabbing her, chanting, "We are gonna get you Bellatrix!" She screamed as she tried to throw them off and once free she ran out of the room her robes in tatters and scratches all over her. But the moment she was outside all her scratches were gone! And her robe was good as new. She saw her parents looking for her and went towards them, her mother gave her such a scathing look that she dared not speak a word of what had happened.

 

Later that night, she was trying her hardest to fall asleep when she heard a soft whisper , 'Bell-a-trixx, we are here to playyy...' 

 

She froze, she wanted to bolt out of bed, and run to her sister’s room; but she was too scared to move, so she just tried to burrow deeper in her bed. This continued every day until she felt someone was right outside her door. She wrapped herself in her blanket, and closed her eyes. 

Just as she did, she felt her blanket being tugged on. She screamed as she realized that the five dolls surrounded her all smiling.

 

'Come play with us, come play,' they all whispered together. One of them grabbed her legs another climbed on her and bit her shoulder someone was on her hair and then she started feeling a burning sensation all over. She screamed so much her parents came rushing to the room, but they couldn't see anyone just Bella eyes closed and screaming. Her father huffed and silenced her ," Really now Druella, don't send her to Walburga anymore she is starting to sound exactly like her!  I am not listening to these shrieks everyday." He quickly summoned a house elf and told him, "Next time she starts to scream like a banshee silence her instantly!" The house elf stared in horror at the little miss and started to say something to his masters but ' not a word from your mouth you fleabag get out now. " And that was that.

 

The elf lived on for many years, and no one heard her screams.

 

Soon she developed a love for the screams of others.

\-------------------------------------

Hermione stifled a giggle as she raced down the corridor, Draco hot on her heels. She thought it was highly unprofessional of them to be looking for a quickie during office hours - and in the department of Mysteries no less. They were Unspeakables, and should be preserving the sanctity of their department, after all... But all thoughts faded as Draco wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her neck.    
  
"D-Draco, not here... Anyone can see!"    
  
"Well, then this room here will have to do. Come on in," he said, opening the door of one of the rooms in the department.    
  
"What the- what is this place? "   
  
"Really, Draco? You're an Unspeakable, why are you surprised that there is a room that you don't know about?" she asked, as she entered the room. Suddenly, her eyes shot wide open at the sight before her. "Merlin! It's so beautiful!"

Hermione moved inside the room, looking around in awe, all her thoughts on making out had now taken a backseat as she stared at all the dolls. The brunette saw one lying face down on the ground, and picked her up. She was astonished as the doll smiled.    
  
'Wow, well of course maybe magical dolls were animated beings,' she thought, as she listlessly caressed the doll's hair.    
  
  
"Granger, what are you doing? Put that down!"    
  
Hermione dropped the doll with a small thud, and whirled around. She had completely forgotten about Draco.    
  
"What the hell, Granger! Have you forgotten one of the basic rules of the Unspeakables? You don't touch anything unless you've been given permission to," Draco snapped at her, as he took her arm and pulled her closer. "Now let's go some place we can snog without having too many eyes on us."    
  
Hermione started at that. "Right..." she said blankly. "Uh, yeah, let's go snog."    
  
Draco raised his eyebrow at her quizzically, but said nothing as he held the door open for her.   
Deciding the best place was probably Draco's apartment,the pair landed in Draco's bedroom with a thud, his lips still on her neck, as they fought to see who can rid each other of their clothes a lot faster.

Coming down from her orgasm, Hermione lay still for a minute to catch her breath while Draco lay on top of her, lazily drawing patterns on her arm. His feathery touch, coupled with his steady breathing almost lulled her to sleep... and then she heard it - soft enough to be brushed off, but distinct enough to catch her attention. It sounded like a giggle, she thought. She strained to listen to it some more, but Draco started planting kisses along her neck, and she lost her train of thought. He smiled, as she mewled, and continued kissing her. Hermione hummed in contentment, her fears vanishing as he continued his ministrations. Feeling bold enough to try something new, she pushed him lightly, and opened her eyes. The vision in front of her was the last thing she had wanted to see - there, peering by Draco's shoulder, was the doll she'd picked up at the Department of Mysteries, grinning viciously at her.

 

Draco shot up at the sound of her scream, grabbed his wand, and started to whirl around when the doll cackled darkly, and vanished.    
  
Seeing that there was nothing behind him, Draco immediately turned his attention back to his lover, who still looked distraught. He held her shoulders, and shook her.    
  
“Granger? Granger! Why did you scream? You gave me a right scare, and there is no one here!”    
  
“Did you not hear it?”    
  
“Hear what?”    
  
“The doll, Draco! It laughed! It was here!”    
  
“What doll? There was no one here but us," Draco said, pulling her close, as she sobbed on his chest. "Trust me, if my wards were breached I would know.”   
  
“Oh," she said, trying to calm herself down. "Maybe- maybe I imagined it then."    
  
"Yes that must be it. I said I would fuck you senseless and I delivered!” Draco grinned wickedly falling back to his playful mood now that there wasn't any danger.    
  
Hermione huffed, “Of course darling whatever let's you sleep at night.”    
  
She allowed Draco to convince her that she was alright, but Hermione felt a pair of eyes watching her, following her, even after she'd gone back to her apartment. She laid in bed restlessly, as she heard the giggles in her room again. She was starting to be afraid now - hearing the giggles, and not seeing anyone. It didn't help that she didn't have any books on doll spirits either. Feeling frustrated, she stood and Apparated to the one place she felt safe.

  
  


“Hermione, is everything alright,” Molly asked, startled to see Hermione at this time of the night.    
  
“I -I was just feeling a bit homesick, Molly, that's all,” Hermione murmured.    
  
“Oh, well you are always welcome here sweetie! Come to the kitchen I was just making some tea.”    
  
  
Hermione took in a deep breath and went inside, yes she was home. She was safe.

  
  


Hermione settled in her bed carefully, hearing as everyone got ready for sleeping. All the children were long asleep, and only small murmurs could be heard. Soon, it was completely quiet save for the occasional coughs and snores.   
  
She was nearly asleep when she heard it again. A giggle - the giggle... one, followed by another, resounded in the room. Hermione looked around, but there was nothing in sight.    
  
  
Deciding no harm would come to her at the Burrow, she grabbed her wand, and stood, ready to face the demon. It didn't take long before an eerie voice called to her.    
  
“Hermione I am in the kitchen come and play with me...”    
  
She froze. The kitchen? Was someone playing a prank with her? What could be happening?    
  
“Hermione I am on the first step... I am on the second step… Come on out Hermione, it's time to play..."    
  
She shut her eyes, and tried to block the sound of the voice that called to her, but it persisted.    
  
"Hermione, I am in Ginny's room… got her! Poor girl, didn't have a chance..."   
  
Hermione's eyes flew wide, as the vision of her friend swimming in a pool of her own blood came to mind. Did the doll really...   
  
"I am coming up. I am in Percy's room.. got him too… Foolish boy!"   
  
Hermione felt her heart hammering at her chest. Oh Merlin, she thought. Not another one..   
  
"Oh look, little Victorie is coming to play with me!”    
  
She couldn't move - she wanted to, but she seemed to have been stuck in her place.    
  
This is not real, she kept chanting repeatedly. This is just a dream!    
  
"Oooh, a doll!"    
  
Hermione gasped. Victoire, no - not the child!   
  
A cackle resounded in the air. "That was easy. Now, who's next? Charlie..."   
  
"STOP IT," she screamed, but the doll only laughed harder.    
  
Suddenly, there were other voices in the room. Hermione had stirred the rest of the household awake.There was a small giggle again , “ Alright, come play with us Hermione , come play with us.” And then it was gone. It was silent for a heartbeat and then voices started coming. “What -who was it? Who shouted?” “People are trying to sleep here!” And then “VICTORIE!” Hermione started moving again and found Fleur on the third floor clutching at Victorie’s body sitting in a puddle of blood. 

 

As sharp voices called out to silence her, so did a scream from a distraught Fleur. Hermione felt her knees buckle, and she scampered out the door to find the Weasleys at the second floor landing, standing in shock, as Fleur held a bloodied little girl in her arms. 

  
“Victoire!” 

 

Hermione fell to her knees beside her, too shaken up to really process what was happening, while the rest of the Weasleys stared openly at the once-lively little girl who now laid lifeless, right before their eyes.

 

Hermione suddenly jolted. “G-Ginny! Ginny and Percy! Check on them, she got to them too!”    
  
“Wh-what? Ginny? Hermione what are you talking about?”   
  
“Where is she... and Percy... Are they here?" Hermione started to tremble.

 

Three bodies were soon lying in the living room , and the whole house was  _ hollow _ for a lack of a better word. The only sounds seemed Fleurs howls of pain as clutched her daughter. Bill looked as numb as Hermione felt and when her eyes met his she was wracked with a sudden guilt as realization dawned on her that it was her fault!  _ She  _ was the one who brought those _ those evil things here! _

 

It was curious, why were they following her? Was it because she touched one? And if they were this dangerous why were they kept in the ministry? She needed to research, but she had to leave as the guilt that she had brought this sadness to the people she loved threatened to drown her. But she knew she couldn't tell anyone about it until she had concrete facts. 

 

As aurors started approaching Hermione decided to leave, she had to start on her research, and Draco- Draco would help her! 

 

“Molly? Molly I think I should j-just go. I wouldn't want to be a hindrance with the investigation” 

 

“Leave? Hermione you are part of the family too! You will not be a hindrance!” 

 

“I really have to leave Molly, I will be in touch by I can't stay.” 

 

Molly just stared mutely at her, too much in her grief to really push her.

 

\-------------------------

 

She was exhausted, and out of her mind. She had been scouring through books all night and there was nothing! She knew she shouldn't have returned to Diagon Alley so soon but she had no books at home and she really needed to start her research. She was seriously contemplating going down to Knocturn Alley because there was nothing on doll spirits anywhere in any books and the lack of information was starting to get to her.  

 

“Granger you home? I heard about the Weasleys,” Draco said entering her house. “What are you doing?” 

 

Hermione rushed up to Draco and hugged him. His presence soothing her in a way she didn't know how to describe. They had been going out for only a month, yet she already felt a connection with him. She didn't know why she has left last night but if she were completely honest with herself she would admit it had a lot to do with not wanting to get attached too fast. She should be concentrating on finding out how and why the doll killed her friends. 

 

Hermione felt her chest tighten at the thought of  Victorie lying  _ so still.  _  And Ginny - Merlin Ginny had looked so pale! 

 

“Don't think about them,’ she told herself, trying to keep herself together. Suppressing her grief wasn't healthy, but she also knew that if she didn't have done solid facts there would be more bodies lining up. She didn't know why she felt that but her gut had never failed her before and she wasn't about to test it now.

 

“I'm trying to find some information, Draco. I wasn't kidding when I said I heard that giggle,” she murmured into his chest. “Something is terribly wrong. The murders were somehow connected to me.” 

 

Draco looked down at her totally shocked, “What in hell are you saying?”

 

“ I am saying that the doll was there to play with me and the reason Ginny Percy and victorie are dead is because I was nothing but a coward.”

 

Hermione then proceeded to tell Draco all that had happened since she left his apartment last night. 

“ Oh Hermione, it is not your fault! Please stop blaming yourself! And you are coming back with me to my apartment.” “What Draco no! I can't. What if what if something happens to you? I won't put anyone else at risk.” 

 

“Hermione I am not going to leave you alone with this!”

 

“No Draco I am not going to go anywhere else and that's final” 

“Fine! Then I am going to stay right here,” he said throwing himself down on the couch and picking up a book. 

“What are you doing?”  “Research Granger, I am doing research. If you plan to spend the day here then I am spending it with you. Besides I think it is a good idea to stay here for when the aurors come you can say you were simply grieving and wanted to be alone.”

“Aurors? Why would they come to my house?”  “Because you left just as they were coming and it was bound to have looked suspicious. Now you can just claim you simply needed your boyfriend.” 

“Boyfriend?” Hermione asked looking shocked. Yes they had been  _ sort of _ dating for a month, if shagging at every chance you get counted as dating but they hadn't really put any labels to their relationship. That was one of the reasons why she hadn't told any of the Weasleys about him. 

“Well yes, I-I know we never discussed it but,” he took hold of her hands, “ I really really like you a lot Hermione and I know you didn't want anything serious when we started this but I think there is something great between us and I want to pursue that. So woul- will you that is to say, do you want to be my girlfriend?”  Hermione stared at him for a few seconds utterly gobsmacked before her face spread in a wide grin and she said, “I - I would love to!”. Draco beamed at her and took her in his arms and proceeded to kiss her till her knees grew week. Chuckling they came up for air and Hermione was suddenly reminded of the books and what had happened. It felt wrong to feel this happy after last night. “Right, we we really should get back to the research. We simply cannot afford to lose time!”

Draco nodded and went back to the book he had picked up earlier one hand playing with Hermione's hair.  

 

By mid-afternoon Hermione and Draco had yet to find something important. Frustrated Draco said, “ let's take a break and then I will go get some books from the Malfoy library there has to be something in there” “Of course! Draco you are a genius!” Hermione said excitedly. There had to be Information in there, the library was as vast as the Hogwarts library.    
  


 

By evening they didn't have many leads other than that something evil had been brought to the ministry in the late 1400s. 

“Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? The ministry records. If they were brought here to be studied by unspeakables then the archives would hold something in them. A reason they were brought, any studies done on it. Oh but it would take ages to get all the permissions!” Hermione despaired, “ Right ok so i will just have to sneak in today!” 

“And how do you plan to do it Granger?”

“I'm going to borrow Harry's invisibility cloak and sneak in tonight.” 

“I? What you think I am going to let you go alone?” 

“Well yes I mean the cloak can barely cover me let alone two people!” 

“Nonsense! I am coming. I will just disillusion myself but I am coming with you.” ‘fine!” 

 

\-----------------

After a very strange talk with Luna Potter on auras and nargels they finally were at the ministry. Sneaking inside wasn't a problem as they knew the ministry like the back of their hand. 

 

“1900, 1800,1700...1400! Found it!” 

“Well let's get started shall we?” “ Yes alright.” 

 

And so they worked in a comfortable silence for a long time. 

“I need to go to the bathroom I will be right back.” Hermione said. 

“Be careful!”  

“Always am.” 

 

Hermione was humming to herself walking towards the loo when she heard it. 

“Hermione.. come on up. You do wanna play right?” Hermione stood stuck to the floor for a few seconds before deciding that she would just have to check out the dollroom once more. 

With the decision made she went up till she reached the dollroom. Hesitating near the door she finally took a few deep breaths and opened the door. 

The Dolls were just as before but the room didn't fill her with wonderment anymore. She had just walked in a few steps when the door closed. She whirled around wand in hand and was about to utter a spell when someone started giggling again. 

“Shit..” 

“Come to play with us have you? Finally!”

“Oh yes! We haven't had so much fun since Bellatrix left.” 

 

They seemed to swell up as Hermione looked on, no not swell up but float in the air. 

Hermione tried to lift her wand when someone knocked it out of her hand.

 

“What? Bellatrix? What are you-?”

 

“Enough talk. Let's play” and suddenly the room was filled with cackles so similar to that of Bellatrix that Hermione froze up completely. And then they were upon her. Climbing her, biting her, pulling on her as of intent to climb inside of her. 

 

And she could feel a different presence in her mind not unlike a legilimens but more powerful like it was trying to take over. That pulled her out of her trance. No! No one could harm her mind! No one! She refused to have it any longer. 

She screamed till she was hoarse fighting off the dolls as much as she could. But they kept on coming, she could feel some of them trying to strangle her. Her vision was clouding with black spots. She could feel the blood pooling around from the various cuts she had received. With great effort she tried to stand but swayed on the spot. As she tried to catch her balance one of the dolls grabbed onto her eye. Her porcelain hands almost making the eye fall back inside. Hermione screamed and fell, hearing a loud snap as her leg broke. The pain was starting to become unbearable and she just felt like giving up. The presence in her mind was growing stronger.

 

_ BANG! _

 

The door burst open and there stood Draco holding onto a piece of parchment and looking completely haggard. His eyes widened when he saw her. The dolls all started to chatter. 

“Come on, come on in”

“More toys!!”

“Catch him”

 

“Draco…” Hermione croaked, “get out of here! Run!” 

But Draco just shook his head careful to not enter the room at all. He looked around and found a piece of cloth on the floor. He transfigured it into a stick. 

“ I am gonna get you out of here Hermione!  just just stay still-stay still Hermione”

“What? No! Blast them off! What are you doing?”

“Magic doesn't work on them”

 

One of the dolls started jumping on her ankle, exactly where it had broken. 

Hermione screamed again as the Dolls started speaking around her. 

“You aren't taking her!”

“She is ours now”

“No one takes away our toys!” 

And they started their attacks again.

Draco shouted,”Incarcerous!” 

Hermione felt tight ropes wrap around her. One of them wrapped on her leg and she felt her bones crunch. The Dolls started to cling to her. Even as Draco pulled her towards him. As soon as she was within reach he started using the stick to bat off the dolls. With the last of them inside the room again he quickly closed the door and warded it off. 

Then he picked up Hermione and ran back so the way to the atrium while Hermione struggled with unconsciousness. 

He reached the floo and shouted out,”St.Mungos!” 

  
  


\-------------------------

 

Hermione rested in her bed at Malfoy Manor. She was given instructions for strict bed rest for a week at least if she wanted a fully functional leg. 

 

Draco was outside with his mother explaining the situation as best as he could. They were hoping the many wards in the Manor would help keep the spirits away. 

  
  


Just as Hermione was drifting off to sleep-

“You left!”

“You were supposed to play with us!”

“Our toys don't get to escape from us!”

“Now you will have to pay!”

 

Hermione tried to scramble out of bed but her leg was still weak and she fell face first on the floor. As they ascended on her all she could do was scream. Hopefully Draco or someone would hear and come inside. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing

  
  


\-------------------

Maurice was getting old. His vision wasn't the best anymore and he was very grateful that Mistress narcissa had kept him even after the death of his master. 

 

He cleaned around the house, not really paying much attention when he heard it. 

 

Missy Bella was screaming again! Oh he knew those foul creatures were running his miss but his master wouldn't listen and he couldn't ignore a direct order. 

Sighing he went in the direction of the sound. It had been a long time since the Miss had screamed. Maybe he was just losing the grasp of time. 

  
  


He entered young master Draco's room as saw his miss lying down as the foul things attacked her. He couldn't feel a bond with the Miss but maybe she was far too gone for it. The hair was the same. 

 

Maurice sighed but waved his hand and the young miss silenced. 

  
  


He watched as she continued to scream silent screams on the floor and spasm. But he couldn't do anything. He had his orders after all.

**Author's Note:**

> There is more to the story stay tuned for part 2!


End file.
